Lucky
by MyWonderfulOblivion
Summary: Renji wants to know how to gain Ichigo's attention. He then discovers how by the help of a kitten! RenjixIchigo, PWP I suppose, Lemon! :D


**AN:** I was really, really itching to write some Bleach yaoi smut. So… here I present you with this. :D

**WARNINGS: **There is _**yaoi**_ in this story. _**MALE ON MALE HOMOSEXUAL ACTION IS IN HERE!!!**_ If you do not like it, then do not read it!!!!

**Pairing: **RenjixIchigo

**Rating:** NC-17! It gets **explicit**.

**Summary:** Renji wants to know how to gain Ichigo's attention. He then discovers how by the help of a kitten.

Hope you enjoy:D

**ONWARD!!**

Ichigo sighed once more as he wiped the back of his hand to his forehead. The electricity had gone out earlier that day and it was boiling hot. The orange-headed teen left his window open in attempt to bring in a breeze as he sat at his desk studying for his quiz the next day.

It was almost unbearably impossible to concentrate with this scalding heat. He placed his elbow on the desk while propping his head up with his hand. His father and his sisters had gone out to complain about the power outage so he was all alone. He turned another page in his textbook, eyes scanning the page and memorizing the information.

Ichigo sighed before crossing his arms atop of the wooden desk before plopping his head down on top of them in defeat.

"Y'know, you should give it a rest; all that studying you're doin'."

Ichigo jumped up as a hand laid onto his shoulder. He quickly turned his head to find Renji smiling down at him.

"R-Renji, what the hell are you doing here?!"

The redhead arched an eyebrow and pouted. "What, a guy can't visit a friend?"

Ichigo turned back to his book, turning another page. "Well, yeah. But I'd never think you'd choose _me_ to visit of all people."

Renji shrugged though he knew the substitute shinigami couldn't see it and plopped himself back onto the bed. "I dunno. I was in the neighborhood. Just convenient I guess."

-

Then the room was silent. No sound except the occasional flipping of pages and Ichigo's hot labored breath, and frankly, it was _REALLY_ bothering the redhead. Ichigo's newly bought kitten walked through the cracked open door and immediately jumped into Ichigo's lap and meowed. The teen simply scooped it up and put it back on the floor. Renji looked at the poor thing sympathetically as it's ears drooped slightly.

Suddenly, the cute little ears perked up again; clearly it's formulated a plan. It easily jumped onto the desk and sat itself on the book, obscuring the words from Ichigo's eyes. He growled and picked up the kitten up and held it in front of his face. Renji looked on, interested on how the thing planned to get what it wanted from the tight-ass teenager. The kitten meowed happily before licking Ichigo's nose playfully.

Ichigo laughed, still trying to act tough. "You're lucky you're so cute."

He stood and took a bag of cat food and poured a small amount on the bowl that was placed on the floor. Placing the kitten in front of the bowl, the cat munched away, seemingly smiling.

Ichigo sat at the desk once more while Renji sat thinking (plotting) on the bed behind him.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Since I'm here, why don't you take a brake and hang out with me?""because this test is tomorrow and I'll get a lecture from every teacher in Japan if I don't ace it."

Renji stood up and patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"Aww, come on. I know you already know everything!"

The carrot-top took Renji's hand off of his shoulder and shook his head. "I can't be too careful."

-

'Now time to test the kitten strategy.' Renji thought.

The redhead stepped beside the other male then leaned down. His tongue flicked out to lick Ichigo's nose, accidentally brushing his lips in the process.

The teen froze, a blush quickly spreading across his face. "W-What are you—"

"Getting you to pay attention to me. Is it working?" He asked innocently.

"Um… a little bit."

Ichigo had noticed that Renji hadn't backed away and their faces were _way_ too close. The shinigami also noticed the pink tinge on the teen's cheeks and a across his nose so he smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I've got your full attention."

Renji leaned in even closer, touching his lips to Ichigo's, causing the teen to gasp. The redhead took full advantage of it, slipping his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Renji crawled on top of Ichigo's lap, straddling his hips while deepening the kiss. Ichigo moaned and began to kiss back. Renji placed both of his hands on Ichigo's shoulders which caused the teen to lean back a bit, making the chair protest with a squeak.

Their tongues slid together like a forbidden dance as Renji groaned and began to grind against Ichigo. The teen broke the kiss. "Stop it Renji. I don't, ah, like you like that." he hissed, Renji grinding even more.

"Really now? These noises," he thrust his hips particularly rough, making Ichigo moan ,"tell me otherwise."

Ichigo groaned again before glaring at the man in his lap. Regardless, Renji held his grin. "See?"

The teenager blushed furiously before he roughly grabbed the front of the shinigami's shihakusho and pulled his forward, crushing their lips together once more. Catching Renji off guard, he switched their positions so Renji was sitting in the chair and he was straddling his waist.

He pulled away slightly so just their noses touched.

"Fine. I like you. I've liked you for a long time now."

"You gonna do somethin' about it?"

Ichigo tilted his head back, lightly brushing their already open lips, breath mingling together as Renji felt a hand slip past the cloth of his shihakusho and explore his chest while the other hand untied the knot holding it closed.

The redhead moaned in frustration at Ichigo's light kiss and fingers barely brushing his skin. Renji always knew Ichigo would be a tease in bed…erm… chair. Not that he thought about this all the time, that is. Alright, maybe he did but two or three… or fifteen different fantasies weren't all _that_ bad. Right?

Renji's tongue delved into the other's mouth, entangling the muscle with Ichigo's. His hands slid down the substitute shinigami's back then firmly grabbed his backside. Ichigo yelped at first but moaned when they ground together.

"Uhn, Renji…"

Tattooed hands found their way over Ichigo's thighs and to the button on his jeans and just let them rest there.

"Tell me what you want, Ichigo."

"You know what I want, you bastard."

"Yeah, I do…" his thumb _'casually' _brushing the bulge in Ichigo's pants. "…but I want to hear you say it."

Ichigo groaned. "Damn you."

"Aww, come on."

The orange-headed teen rocked his hips to desperation for friction.

"P-please."

Renji pulled away teasingly. "Please what?"

"Ugh, fuck you. This is fucking embarrassing."

The redhead took his hands away then folded them behind his head.

"Well, if you don't want it bad enough then you don't get it."

"Damn it… Renji, I…"

"Yeah?"

"I want you…"

"Yeah?"

"…inside me."

Renji's hands finally went back to work, unbuttoning the jeans.

"The more like it." He grinned.

His fingers dove into the fabric of the teen's boxers while Ichigo moaned loudly and arched his back. Renji's graceful fingers danced across the hardened skin, teasing the carrot top. Ichigo began to sweat, the room finally getting too hot to keep his shirt on. He pulled it up and over his head before quickly discarding it elsewhere. Renji's mouth latched onto a well toned chest, kissing the skin everywhere while he nudged the pants off of Ichigo's waist. The teen got the hint, lifting himself from Renji's lap as hands pushed the jeans off of him and let the boy step out of them and throw them away. Renji pumped his fully exposed length as soon as Ichigo sat himself back down, slowly running his hand up and down the shaft.

"Y-You're still dressed, bastard. Take that off."

"Nah, I don't feel like it. Plus, it's chilly in here. Don't want to catch a cold, do I?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! It's 90 fucking degrees in this room! Take It off, damn it!"

"Don't you think it'd be sexy to fuck you while I'm still wearing the shihakusho?" Renji smirked, showing his white, sharp k-nine teeth.

Ichigo blushed madly, taken by surprise. "N-No."

The redhead rolled his eyes. '_He knows he wants it.'_

"Fine, it's comin' off." Renji murmured and shrugged his robe off, revealing his black undershirt which he quickly discarded along with his white boxer shorts after he lifted Ichigo off of his lap for a moment again. When the strawberry wants back onto his lap, their erections brushed together, causing both of them to hiss.

"That better for ya?"

Ichigo smirked. He ground his hips into Renji's and the tattooed man moaned at the unexpected move while he rolled hips along with Ichigo's.

"Yeah, much better."

Renji quickly grabbed Ichigo's waist to still him while he licked a line between the sub-shinigami's pectorals and to dip of his collar bone.

They really had to get on with it quickly, Ichigo realized. They were both painfully hard and Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin should return anytime now. He began to stand on his feet and walked away from Renji and lied on the bed. Renji followed closely behind and lied on top of Ichigo.

They shared another kiss, rough but very passionate. Hands groped everywhere, as if they couldn't touch enough skin. Ichigo's hands slid up Renji's back then up his neck and into his hair, tugging on the elastic and pulled his silky red hair free, causing the strands to cascade around the two males. Ichigo ran his calloused fingers through his hair while they still carried on the kiss. Renji moaned at the feeling of Ichigo's fingernails scraping on his scalp in need every time he would thrust his hips.

When they finally broke apart, Renji looked from side to side, as if looking for something.

"Um… do you have any… uh… y'know… lube or something?"

Ichigo–if possible–turned even more red by the question. "Y-yeah. I have some lotion in the top drawer. Right there."

He nudged his head to the side of the bed, indicating the nightstand beside them. Renji leaned over and pulled the drawer open and, as the strawberry blonde said, the lotion was sitting innocently right on top. He grabbed in and resettled himself on top of Ichigo, snapping the cap open with his thumb. He was about to pour some onto his fingers until his eye caught sight of the pink label.

"Oh my gods, it's _**strawberry**_ scented?! What the hell, Ichigo! Why the hell would you buy _strawberry_ of all smells? I thought you hated the Ichigo-Strawberry joke."

"I do! It bugs the hell out of me, but Orihime bought it for me for my birthday and I didn't want to make her sad so I kept it."

Renji looked the boy then to the bottle. "Birthday, huh? Your birthday wasn't that long ago and this bottle's almost empty." He smirked. "Frequent wanker."

Ichigo's face turned the reddest it has turned that day. "Nuh uh!"

Renji proceeded to coat three of his fingers with the pink substance. "Aww, don't be embarrassed. I do it all the time too."

"I did _NOT_ want to know that!"

"Yes you did."

"Bastar—**What the hell?!**"

Ichigo squirmed as Renji quickly entered one finger into his entrance. He clenched his muscles around in intruding digit causing Renji to stop.

"Damn it!" Renji curled his finger. "You gotta relax! I can't stretch you out if you keep tightening up!"

The redhead carefully added his middle finger causing Ichigo to grunt in half pleasure and half pain. Renji made scissor motion with the two fingers then deeply kissed the teen to swallow his sobs. Soon came another finger and Ichigo whimpered, getting used to the pain and feeling the pleasure. Renji thrust his fingers in and out and the orange-headed teen had to break their kiss to moan as his prostate was lightly brushed against. The action was repeated a few more times before Renji pulled his fingers out. The shinigami generously coated himself with the lotion before positioning himself.

He propelled himself inside to the base in one smooth thrust. Ichigo threw his threw his head back a clenched his teeth. Renji dragged his k-nines down over Ichigo's exposed neck while the teenager got used to the intrusion. He was giving everything he had not to pound that ass into the mattress, he knew that younger male would kick his ass for it later. Their panting mingled together before Ichigo spoke once more.

"Go…"Renji nodded then pulled himself out almost all the way before he slammed back in. The shinigami's name spilled from the smaller male's lips. The redhead set a slow pace, trying his best not to hurt the obviously virgin teen. Renji languidly rolled his hips forward repeatedly while he kissed the tan skin on the other's neck until Ichigo bucked his hips to meet the tattooed man's thrusts. The older one decided to pick it up a notch.

Renji's thrusts became a little faster, harder, and they hit deeper. Ichigo gasped and spread his legs wider and clutched the man above him, holding on for dear life.

Another thrust caused Renji's erection to hit the teen's prostate dead on.

"Oh… f-fuck."

The redhead repeated the action again then took one of Ichigo's gripping hands off of his shoulder to intertwine then calloused fingers together. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't last long and neither would he. Renji took to boy's erection into his other hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts while Ichigo whispered his name.

Not much after, Ichigo arched his back off of the bed as Renji halted his movements completely deep inside the boy as they both came. The movement was beautiful as they screamed each other's names and it seemed like the world was only composed of them and them only. And they both loved it.

Ichigo's back flopped back onto the bed as Renji collapsed with his face in the crook of the teen's neck. The redhead licked the skin in front of him from the base of his shoulder and up to the orange-head's ear as he felt Ichigo shiver.

"You're such a bastard!"

Renji lifted his head and looked at the teen's eyes in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You know you liked it, you were friggin' moaning my name like it was the only word you knew!

Ichigo shook his head and blushed. "No, I liked it…" then he got angry again. "…but you got your fucking… _stuff_ in me!! It feels so gross!!"

He stood up from the bed, pushing the redhead off of him.

"Where you goin'?" Renji asked, sitting up and scratching his head. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned around to look at the man.

"To take a shower, what else?" He gestured to the white stuff running down the inside of his thigh and covering his stomach.

Renji smiled. "I'll lick it off."

Ichigo let out a scoff before turning away quickly to walk out the door, actually attempting to hide his blush from the suggestion. He only made it half way before Renji pushed him against the wall and delved into his mouth. Ichigo opened up to the kiss and closed his eyes. Renji pulled away and smirked at Ichigo's expression.

"You seem to like the idea of me licking it off of you."

Ichigo scoffed again and rolled his eyes. "Renji-hentai."

Said redhead let out a laugh. "Join you in the shower?"

"Meh, why not?"

Ichigo suddenly shivered.

"God damn it, I'm so cold."

-

Then it clicked.

The electricity was back on. When the hell had it came back on?

Renji seemed to understand as Ichigo came to the realization.

"Uh… dad?" Ichigo telled.

Then came back the muffled response. "Umm… I-it's okay! I didn't want to b-bother you so I just left you alone! Just… um… have fun!" he sounded intensely nervous and then came a very forced laugh.

-

The silence while followed was awkward as Ichigo switched his weight from one foot to another.

"So… um… can I still shower with you?"

"What?! Are you kidding? My dad and sisters are home!"

Renji looked sad and put on a puppy face. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine, just be quiet, okay?"

"Pshh, you're the one who needs to be quiet. You're definitely a screamer. A loud one at that."

"Shut up or you don't get a shower with me or not!"

"You'd let me anyway and you know it."

"Ugh, you're lucky you're so cute."

**OWARI!**

**AN:** I started this sometime last year then finally finished writing it a few months ago. Can't believe how long it took me to finally get to typing it out. Lol. You can tell I'm a procrastinator . :D

-

The review button is hungry. You've got to click it to feed it.


End file.
